Mia Witch's Diary
Cover Just Back Away From The Diary... Mariah stole my cover! Anyways, Don't touch. September 3 Hey, My Keeper of My life info AKA My Diary! I was just at Howleen's house and stuff. I'm always at Howleen's house or with Howleen. She's my BMFTAW, Best-Monster-Friend-Thats-A-Werewolf and i'm her Bestie. (2 hours later) NO FAIR!!!!!! Mariah's going to Monster High but, she's going on Jan. 1 so I got chance to tell mom why i should go. I have to go diary, I have to go to a Book Club Meeting. September 15 I'm going to the Creepy Carnvial and got this awesome outfit for it! I love heels for it because it says "Classic" and "Math is good". I'm also bring Leap-Year (My pet frog), He loves the outside! Also bring Howleen and My baby brother. Tommy is my baby brother, he's cute and sweet. October 13 Answer me this.... If 3 x 5 = 15, then why isn't Halloween!?!?!?! Halloween is my favorite holiday even when it's my sister's b-day. I wanna Trick or Treat, I wanna bob for apples, and I wanna wear my costume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......... -Drama- October 31 It's halloween and Mariah's Silly B-day. Me and Howleen want Trick or Treating... and stuff. Sometimes I think I don't need a diary. i don't have nothing to tell about my life it's just Flat and Boring. Even Bookworms need Fun... November 5 Sorry Diary, ThanksScarin' Day is coming and my mom wants me to help. Soooo... Bye until Dec. 1. December 1 Hi Diary, I'm back to writing in you! Beastmas is coming and im so happy. Me,Mariah, and Dad is putting up the Beastmas Tree. Also I'm is so excited to get things from Santa Clawus. Have you seen my mega list?!?!?! It's long like long math. That Were-PolarBear is awesome! December 13 It's Snowing like there's no tomorrow!!! Yay, Me and Mariah was having a snowball fight but Everyone from the neighborhood joined in too! I hit Howleen in the ear, Venus in her mouth (by mistake), and That guy with a eye for a head. Next thing I knew, Everyone heard a big crash like breaking glass and everyone hid but I didn't know whats the problem. Mariah then grab me and put her hand over my mouth! Later, Mariah told me Deuce broke somebody's window. Me from hearing this story --> O.e, Lol anyways Deuce is on the naughty list :P (Mariah keep stealing my words). Coal for Deuce :P December 25 It's Beastmas Day and i can't write on here again because it's another Family day so yeah.... (Few Hours Later) I'm back and Santa give me a camera,notebook, and a glasses case.... for Mariah, She got clothes for no reason what so ever. After that we builded a snowman and went to sleep becuase we woke up way too early. I wish you a Merry Beastmas and a Happy New Dare! December 31 Happy New Dare, It's a day when you celebrate new days, meaning a new year(why didn't just call it, Happy Year Dare)?!?!?!? On January the first, I'm going to Monster High with Howleen and My so called Big Sis, Mariah. Plus tomorrow is Tommy's B-day so.. Happy Birthday, Little Tom! Category:Diary